Sleep apnea is a condition where breathing gets very shallow or stops while the patient is sleeping. Each pause in breathing typically lasts 20 seconds or more and can occur 20 or more times per hour. The most common type of sleep apnea is obstructive sleep apnea. During sleep, insufficient air can flow into the patient's lungs through his mouth or nose even though the patient is trying to breathe. When this happens, the blood oxygen content drops. Normal breathing starts again, usually with a snort or choking sound. Because of this phenomenon, the condition of sleep cannot pass through its normal stages. Therefore, restful, deep sleep is not achieved.
When a person is awake and normally during sleep, throat muscles keep the patient's throat open and air flows in and out of the patient's lungs. However, in obstructive sleep apnea, the throat closes during rest so the throat is partially or fully blocked. Breathing may become hard and noisy. Quite often, this is accompanied by snoring.
The delivery to the patient of continuous positive airway pressure, CPAP, to the patient often alleviates this condition. The increased airway pressure is sufficient to maintain the airway open when the patient inhales. Constant positive airway pressure is delivered to the patient from a blower. Masks are available, some of which cover just the nose, while others cover both the nose and mouth. Another method of delivering positive airway pressure to the patient is through the nostrils. Tubular nasal breathing devices are held against and sealed against the nostrils. These nasal breathing devices are supplied by the continuous positive airway pressure. The devices are supported on the head in the manner to provide proper support and sealing. This support may be by dental engagement or by head gear. The positioning of the nasal breathing devices and maintaining them in position so that they are sealed and comfortable is a continuing goal.